wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Ghak'thar Wolfcaller
Ghak'thar stands at around 6'10 and weighs a bit less than 300 pounds. His build is muscular, though upon further inspection in some places his muscles look like they're beginning to atrophy due to his rising age. His face is usually hidden beneath a wolf's head helm which years of wear have turned its formerly pure-white pelt tan. '' ''When without his helm Ghak'thar looks to be an orc approaching the end of 'middle-age'. His brow is heavy, looming over his dark brown eyes. Dulled, but long fangs poke through his cracked lips. His hair is very long, wild, and streaked with grey while being braided in a various places; the braids being decorated with beads made of bone. His beard is almost as long as his hair, and just as wild. Two small braids are woven into his tangled beard, one on each side of his chin. '' ''A leather cord hangs from his neck, the pendant on the end of it being made of bone and in the shape of a wolf's head. Various totems, vials filled with liquids, animal bones, pelts, and something that looks suspiciously like the hair from a dwarf's beard hang from his belt causing any movement of his to be accompanied by a small amount of noise due to clacking together. Background Ghak’thar was born twenty years before the orcs traveled through the Dark Portal and Stormwind fell. He was born in a chaotic time for the orcs, as they were still eradicating the draenei and under the Legion’s control. At a very young age he was forced to grow into an older and stronger orc, by the Warlocks of the Shadow Council. They wanted more troops to fight against the draenei, and in order to get them they were willing to drain away a few years from a young orc’s life to get them. Robbed of his childhood, Ghak’thar did as he was told, and slaughtered numerous draenei at the reluctant word of his chieftain, Durotan. Around the age of twenty (though he felt older than this, as a few years had already been drained from him) Ghak’thar, along with all the other Frostwolfs, were exiled to Azeroth. There Ghak’thar spent the next eighteen years, until a young orc named Thrall came to the Frostwolf den, and spoke of freeing the imprisoned orcs from their internment camps. After Doomhammer visited the camp, Ghak’thar joined the charge to free his brethren. Ghak’thar followed Thrall all the way to Kalimdor, and stayed loyal to Thrall’s forces. After fighting with Thrall for some time, Ghak’thar began to notice the elements calling to him. Ghak’thar underwent many trials, but finally, he became a shaman. After the battle for Mt. Hyjal, Ghak’thar joined Thrall’s cause and assisted the building of Orgrimmar. He is now “working” for the Horde, though he is still loyal to the Frostwolves and spends much time at Frostwolf Keep assisting his Clan against the Stormpike dwarves. Involvement Ghak'thar went through a short stint with the Kor'drak before it dissolved. He is now a member of the Grom'kosh Lok'tra. Strategy Ghak'thar rarely uses his shamanistic powers in battle, reserving them for when he feels it is absolutely necessary. He thinks that it is wrong to ask the elements to do his 'dirty work', so to speak. He is more likely to wade into battle swinging a large hammer while wearing a mismatched suit of mail armor. What he lacks in guile he makes up for in pure force. Quotes *"I would never condone such an affront to the elements!" *"You know nothing of the old days, pup. Why wish for tainted 'glory' when so many honorable acts are waiting to be fulfilled?" Trivia *Is known to smack young pups when they get out of line. *Is willing to give most Forsaken and Blood Elves a chance. He still isn't impressed, though. External links * http://wyrmrestaccord.net/users/ghakthar * http://thegromkoshloktra.wowstead.com Category:Archived Characters